superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Parent Trap (1962)/Credits
Opening Logos * Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. Opening Credits * Walt Disney and WWE Studios presents * A Dodie Smith Film * "The Parent Trap" * Technicolor® * Story by Bill Peet, Dodie Smith * Based On The Parent Trap Book By: Dodie Smith * Character Designs And Stylings: Larry Clemmons, Vance Gerry, Ken Anderson, Ollie Johnston, Frank Thomas, Hal King, Eric Larson, Eric Cleworth, Ralph Wright, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, Milt Kahl, Bill Peet, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Bill Lutz, Joe Ruby, Ken Spears * Graphics: Ed Levitt, Bernard Gruver, Evert Brown, Ruth Kissane, Charles McElmurry, Dean Spille, Ellie Bonnard, Jan Green, Al Shean * Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Marc Davis, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Eric Larson * Stop Motion Animation by: Mom Productions * Continuity Design: Anthony Peters, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen * Described Video: Kat Mullaly * Puppet Makers: Ichiro Komuro, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, George Pal * Stop Motion Animation Supervisor: Tad Mochinaga * Character Animation: Hal King, Les Clark, Cliff Nordberg, Blaine Gibson, Eric Cleworth, John Sibley, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Julius Svendsen, Hal Ambro, Ted Berman, Bill Keil, Don Lusk, Dick Lucas, Trey Parker, Amby Paliwoda, Gerry Kane, Jerry Hathcock, Ed Barge, Bill Justice, Dick Lundy, Isadore Ellis, Ed Aardal, Bob Bemiller, Morey Reden, Richard Thompson, Shannon Lee Dyer, John Garling, Jack Parr, Bill Keil, Ed Parks * Effects Animation: Dan MacManus, Dick Lucas, Jack Boyd, Jack Buckley * Assistant Animators: Don Bluth, Retta Davidson, John Erwig, Tom Ferriter, Dorse A. Lanpher, Floyd Norman, Dorse A. Plough * Directors of Animation: Jack Shih, Jenny Yu * Lead Technical Director: Wonnie Ro * Artist/Animator: Trey Parker * Animation Produced By: Celluloid Studios * Animation Producers: Oliver Katz, James Wahlberg * Cut 'N' Pasteur’s: Gwynn Adam, Lisa Bachar, Kathleen Iannacone, Chris O'Brien, Randy Pijoan, John Jensen, Olga Volozova, Jennifer Walsh, Andy Arett, Oliver De Guia, Jeff Gill, Lesley Hur, Neil Ishimine, Dave Koch, Jason Lopez, John Luciano, Scott Oberholtzer, Nora Quinn, Andrew B. Rhoades, Edgar Tellez * Technical Directors: Jeff Delgado, Nicole Fillatrault, Jeffrey Gulan, John Kujawa, Peder Lester, Byron Lopez, Will Meyer, Daniel Patao, Johnny Sweeney, Brunz Menezes White, Christina Yeung * With The Voices Talents Of: Maureen O'Hara, Brain Keith, Vincent Price, Robin Williams, Mel Blanc, Hayley Mills, Jim Carrey, Ross Bagdasrian, Frank Welker, Charlie Ruggles, Una Merkel, Leo G. Carroll, Joanna Barnes, Cathleen Nesbit, Ruth McDevitt, Crahan Denton, Linda Watkins, Nancy Kilp, Frank De Vol, Frank Oz, June Foray, Mary Gibbs * And Peter Sellers as the Narrator * Sungs by Tommy Sands and Annette Funicellp * Layout Styling: Don Griffith, Erni Nordli, Collin Campbell * Art Direction and Production Design: Ken Anderson * Layout: Basil Davidovich, McLaren Stewart, Saul Bass, Xavier Atencio, Vance Gerry, Joe Hale, Dale Barnhart, Ray Aragon, Sammie June Lanham, Victor Haboush, Dick Ung, Homer Jonas, Al Zinnen, Lou Appet, Jan Green, John Ahern, Don Jurwich, Stan Green, Roman Arambula * Color Styling: Walt Peregoy * Character Styling: Bill Peet, Tom Oreb * Background: Fernando Arce, Martin Forte, Rene Garcia, Gino Giudice, Richard Khim, Gary Niblett, Iraj Paran, Bill Layne, Ralph Hulett, Art Riley, Thelma Witmer, Frank Armitage, Al Dempster, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Walt Pregory, Anthony Rizzo, Fil Mottola * Special Titles by: ** Puppet Makers: Bill Justice, Art Stevens ** Continuity Design: T. Hee, Xavier Atencio ** Technical Directors: John Jensen, Alan Maley * Inbetweener: Dave Brain * Ink and Paint: Bernie Bonnicksen, Carmen Sanderson, Mary Jane Cole * Story Artists: Burny Mattinson, Floyd Norman * Secretary: Lorraine Thilman * Production Supervisor: Karen Peterson * Sound Supervisor: Robert O. Cook * Sound Effects: James MacDonald * Line Producer: Daryl Sancton * Production Coordinator: Elyse Ramsdell * Supervising Film Editors: Donald Halliday, Roy M. Brewer Jr. * Additional Editors: David List, Tom Acosta, Norman Carlise, Cotton Warburton * Script Supervisor: Mark Munley * Production Coordinator: Ben Paine * Storyboard and Production Artists: Greg Postma, Tony Postma, Keo Thongkham, Natasha Helton, Mary Hoffman, Gia Park * Assistant Directors: Ed Hansen, Dan Alguire * Music Editor: Evelyn Kennedy * Special Processes: Ub Iwerks A.S.C., Eustace Lycett * © Copyright MCMLXII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved * Approved MPAA Certificate No. 28192 * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording * Music: George Bruns * Orchestration: Franklyn Marks * Musicians: Ethmer Roten · Flute * Songs: Terry Gilkyson, Robert B. Sherman, Richard M. Sherman * Animation Screenplay by: Chuck Jones * Co Director: Maurice Noble * Executive Producers: William Hanna, Joseph Barbera * Producers: Wolfgang Reitherman, Bill Anderson, Ron Miller, Fred Qrimby * Produced By: Walt Disney * Directors: Richard Williams Studios, Wolfgang Reitherman, Hamilton S. Luske, Clyde Geromini, Dodie Smith Ending Titles * The End A Walt Disney Production Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:The Classics Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Animation France S.A. Category:Opening Credits Category:WWE Studios